Yuki Sohma Love Story
by yukixme
Summary: Yuki is still getting over the fact that Tohru and Kyo are a couple when a myterious new girl turns up and he is falling for her. Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

Yuki sat silently on the edge of the staircase, not even noticing Shigure stopping to glare.

It all happened too fast...

"_Right now i'm afraid of you, Kyo, but lets go home. I want us to stay together."_

Those were Tohru's words to Kyo. Yuki was heartbroken by them.

And all this time he thought she had actually loved him...

_I'll get over her...eventually..._ Yuki had thought so many times.

***

Yuki was laying in bed now, still upset. He drifted into an uneasy sleep and dreamed strange dreams, of new people, all around. He felt so lost, scared.

In the morning Yuki undressed and got into his uniform. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind as he walked stiffly to school, Kyo and Tohru chatting exuberantly behind him. For a moment during the walk Yuki closed his eyes to try and concentrate on something else.

"Yuki-san? What about you?" Asked Tohru out of the blue, while Yuki hadn't heard the question.

"I apologize, but I-"

He tripped on what he thought was a rock, falling forward onto his hands and knees. He was filled with slight anger as he saw that Kyo and Tohru hadn't stopped to help. He picked himself up absent-minded, walking straight into a rush of blonde hair.

Thankful he hadn't transformed, he attempted to apologize, but she cut him off.

"Oh! Im so s-sorry. I'm new and... oh I'm such a klutz! Forgive my clumsiness..."

Her rosy cheeks turned red as she stumbled to pick up her books. He quickly helped the girl, absolutely mesmerized by her stunning blue eyes.

"O-oh, don't apologize, it was I who should have looked where I was going." Yuki stuttered, passing her books to her.

"Im Yuk-" He said, holding out a hand, but the girl was no where to be seen.

He sat in his new spot up the back, well away from Tohru and..._him._ Yuki rested his face on his hands, glaring at the new couple. The first bell rang, and class started.

"Class, today we have a new student." The teacher announced, raising his hand at the door. The strange girl Yuki met before entered, her head low.

"If you will excuse me class, I need to get some photocopied work. Continue with your maths booklet please."

Once the teacher left the room, one of the boys coughed, "Loser!... ahem" and everyone laughed, including Tohru. It was amazing what Kyo could do to change her this much.

The girl walked forwards, towards the boy that teased her. She slowly lifted a book that looks rather heavy, and wacked it across his head, before walking on and taking the seat next to Yuki. With the boy still clutching his head, the girl paid no attention. She opened a blank book, got out a pen, and began to scribble on the corners of a random page.

At recess, Yuki sat on a bench and ate the rice balls that Tohru kindly made for him, when he heard the boy that had teased the girl during class bragging about something.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that she likes me. I mean, why else would she try to impress me?" he boasted.

Then the girl walked past and the boy suddenly stood up straighter and muttered to his friends, "Watch and learn, boys."

Yuki quickly picked up a book and pretended to read.

"Hey, you. Girl. Since you're so into me, lets go out. How 'bout Saturday at the movies. See you there."

"Can't" Replied the girl.

"Why?"

"Number 1, we don't even know each-others name, and 2... I... Im already in a relationship."

For some reason, Yuki's heart sank.

"W-with who?!" the boy stuttered.

He had got her there. She looked around and spotting Yuki, nearly ran over to him. Yuki felt startled being suddenly brought into the conversation. She asked in barely a whisper,

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Y-Yuki."

"Yuki. Ok. Im so sorry, I'll explain later."

She grabed his hand and pulled him back to the boy, and stated:

"Yuki."

Yuki only blushed _a little._

The boy glared at him for a moment before turning on his heel and strutting off.

The girl, still clutching Yuki's hand, ran in another direction behind the school toilets.

"Wow." She said.

"Y-yes... Uh- sorry about this morning. I should have looked where I was going."

"Don't worry. Ummm.... thanks... for before. Pretending to be my boyfriend."

The idea seemed to perk Yuki up.

"No problem..."

An awkward silence broke over them.

"Well I better go...See you, Yuki."

"Yes... Bye, ...uh..."

"Sakura."

"Oh... well...bye, Sakura."

Just like last time, she was gone.

_Darn it, Yuki. Why do you always have to mess up?? I was so rude... why couldn't I think of anything to say?..._

***

They were all at the table, eating dinner.

"Oh, Yuki!" Shigure suddenly announced.

"I forgot to tell you, Ayame is coming for a visit on Saturday."

Yuki dropped his spoon.

"Thank-you for the dinner, Miss Honda. It was lovely. If you will excuse me, I have some homework to do."

"Why is it so hard for you too see him?" Kyo began.

"None of you business." Yuki finished, and walked upstairs, thinking of a solution.

At school the next day, Yuki had already thought of a way to not see his older brother.

He walked around the school at lunch, searching. He found her sitting on a bench behind the toilets reading. He walked up to Sakura, the memorized lines of what he was going to say ready in his mind.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Oh, hello, Yuki." She said cheerfully, smiling.

"On Saturday... erm... I-"

"On my "pretend date"?" She laughed. Yuki laughed along too, naturally.

"Do you happen to be doing anything t-that day?" Yuki flushed.

"Of course not. Why?"

"Well, uh- I was going to dinner that night, and... I thought it would be much more fun if you came, too. If you want." Yuki spoke quickly to get it over with.

Sakura and Yuki stared into each-others eyes for a moment, before Sakura replied,

Sorry, folks, but I have to stop it there. b sure 2 read the next chapter, what will happen!?! will sakura reject yuki?!?! im workin on the next chapter so itll be up an running soon. hope u enjoyed it! thanx 4 reading!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE TO READER- If u havent read chapter 1, read it now, coz u wont get it and ull be looking at my story and ull b lyk- what?! so just read chapter 1 first.

for lilly anne- thanx, i completely forgot about the fanclub girls, u have given me a great idea for this chapter!!! my first reviewer!! yay!! thanx.

Sakura replied,

"Umm... well... I can't. Sorry, Yuki... really...but-"

Things couldn't have gotten worse. First, he would have to endure Ayame, secon-

"EEEEEEEEE!!" out of nowhere, Yuki was surrounded by fanclub girls, then, they surrounded Sakura.

"Explain!! NOW!! DETAILS!!!!! SAKURA HARU, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING TO THE PRINCE?!?"

"'Prince'?" Sakura said.

"DONT BE A FOOL! PRINCE YUKI!!!" The leader fanclub girl shouted.

"Wow, Yuki, I had no idea you were royal!" smiled Sakura, as if nothing happened.

"STOP TALKING TO HIM!!!!!" They all shouted.

"Ok, ok, im going, calm down..." Sakura said and got to walk off, but tripped at the last minute and fell into Yuki's arms.

-fanclub girls anime faint-

"Oh... sorry, Yuki..."

_What?! I didn't transform...!?_

"What I was _going_ to say before they showed up, is that I cant come to dinner, but I would like to meet the Tohru Honda that you live with."

_How did she know...?!?_

"Uh- N-no problem! Sure. Meet Miss Honda... Uh-" Yuki leaned on the nearest tree for support.

"Yuki? Are you ok? You look sorta pale... I dont have to meet her, you know."

"No, Miss Haru, im fine... It's just... if you dont mind me asking, how did you know I live with Miss Honda?"

"It's a secret." Sakura winked.

-FLASHBACK-

"But- Sohma-san, how did you get all of my stuff back? It must have taken you all night!"

"It's a secret." Whispered Yuki.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Do you want some water? I feel bad... did I do something?"

"No, Miss haru-"

"Please, call me Sakura."

"Sakura..." Yuki stood upright again.

"I would love you to come to my house and meet everyone."

(*NOTE TO READER- i dont mean everyone as in all the sohmas*)

***

-FRIDAY-

The last bell rung for the term, meaning it was school holidays.

"Sakura!" Said Yuki, finding her at last.

"If you wish, I can walk you straight to our house, or you can go back to you're home first."

"Well, I dont really have anywhere to go firs-" Sakura clasped her hand to her mouth.

Yuki stopped in his tracks.

"Sakura? Are you saying you do not have a home to go to? If you dont mind me asking."

"I shouldn't have said anything... but yeah... thats the basic idea."

"Where do you sleep?!"

"Usually, at the old warehouse round the corner from here. It's got all my stuff there."

"Sakura... Why didn't you say something?! You could have stayed with somebody!"

"I only just got the money to go to school..."

Until they reached the house, they chatted about random things, laughing and pitying.

"Wow! look at that! what a cute little house!" Said Sakura, pointing to a small cottage like house.

"Here we are!" announced Yuki.

"Wha- You mean you live here!?"

"Yes. With Shigure and-"

But Sakura was running down the steep hill to get to the house. Near the bottom of the hill, she jumped, and to Yuki, it looked like she had stayed mid-air for more than what was possible.

They took off their shoes and entered, and Yuki's voice echoed through the house,

"Shigure, Tohru, were hom-" Yuki noticed a note on the table. He picked it up and read,

_Yuki-san,_

_we have gone out for some shopping because we are out of milk and bread._

_Hope we didnt cause any trouble!_

_I made some rice balls and miso in the kitchen for you if you got hungry!_

_love Tohru_

_x_

"How sweet! You must feel lucky to live with such a nice girl."

In being startled the note slipped out of Yuki's hand and fell to the floor.

"Sakura! You scared me!"

"Oh! im sorry, i didnt mean to!" giggled Sakura.

They sat down together and began to eat the mean Tohru had made, talking all the while.

"Uh, Miss Har- I mean, Sakura, this may be an awkward question, but if you wish, you can live with us."

Yuki hadn't even thought before he asked. There were no more spare rooms. And Tohru's room was barely big enough for one person.

_I haven't even asked Shigure! But i guess he'll be happy to have another girl in the house anyway._

"NO! definitely not! Out of the question! Ill just be a pain!"

"We are not that strange, sakura."

Sakura laughed.

"I know that, but It will be too much work."

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"No, but- umm.... all my stuff! Its still at the warehouse! It would be annoying getting it all back!"

"Thats ok, Ill just transform an-"

_Crap!!!!_

"It's fine, Yuki, I already know bout' the curse."

"What?! You do?! How?!?"

"It's a long story... Ill tell you some time."

They stared into each-others eyes for a moment. And just like before, Yuki was hypnotized by her blue eyes. Then-

BAHAHAHAHAHA sorry, folks. I had to wrap it up. it was getting too long!

b sure 2 read next chapter and review if u want! (i have allowed anonymous reviews)

thanx 4 reading!!!!!!!!!!

:3 next chapter cumin soon


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took forever to get this on typed. ive been a bit busy

4 lilly-anne- thanx, lol once again uv given me ideas for this chapter!!! yay! and my first reviewer for chapter 2!!! yes, ur rite, i think i need a bigger twist... its always same old story line... thanx so much!!!

if YOU want to be mentioned in the next chapter, then just review!!!!!!

NOTE- IF U HAVENT READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS READ THEM NOW OR U WILL B RLLY CONFUSED!!!!!

Then-

"BROOOOTHER YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE GOTTEN TALLER!!! AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!? Well? What are you waiting for?! Introduce me!!"

"AY-AM-EEEE!!!"

_Ahhhh!!! I've never been more angry with that stupid perverted... THING!!!!!_

"Do excuse me, Miss Haru, but I think I need a word with my brother."

**SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Wow... I've never seen Yuki this angry before... Did he say brother?! Oops... I thought it was a deep-voiced sister..._

Even though they were in the kitchen, I could still clearly hear Yuki shouting.

**YUKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

"AND HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN HERE WHEN-"

"Actually, Yun-yun, I've been here since Shiggy-chan (Shigure) left."

"You should not have said that...!"

Ayame ran out of the kitchen with Yuki not far behind.

"Sakuraaaa!!!!! Help me!!!!! IM BEING ATTACKED BY A RAAAAT!!!!!!"

NOTE- Ayame heard that Sakura already knew about the curse soo...

Ayame ran over to the table desperately and hugged Sakura.

-anime anger cross thing on yuki's head-

"Where'd he go?!"

"Uhhh, Y-Yuki? He's up my shirt...!"

"AYAME YOU PERVERTED SNAKE!!!! GET OUT!!!!!"

-front door opens-

"Ohhhh, Yukiiii!! Were home!!! Is Ayame here yet?"

"SHIGGY!!!!!!!" Ayame slithered out.

- as a snake ayame and shigure go off somewhere-

Kyo wondered in and threw his bag down before stretching, turning around, realizing Sakura, and freezing on the spot

"Who the hell is _she?!!_" Kyo shouted.

"Calm down, Kyo. This is Sakura Haru. Sakura, this is Kyo."

"What's she doing here anyway?!"

"I invited her. Oh, Miss Honda! This is my friend Sakura Haru."

"Sakura-san! Pleasure to met you!"

"Tohru-san! No, the pleasure is mine!"

They bowed to each other and began chatting.

"Oh, and thank you for the meal, Miss Honda. It was very delicious." Added Yuki.

"Yeah, it was great!" Said Sakura.

"No problem at all. I'm glad you enjoyed it! ...Oh!! look at the time!!! I'm late for work! Nice meeting you Sakura! Bye everyone!"

"Bye, Tohru!!!"

Tohru grabbed her things and rushed off.

***

At this point, Ayame left and Shigure, Kyo, Sakura and Yuki were all sitting down at the table. (Sakura explained where she lived and stuff.)

"So you say you already know about the Sohma curse? And we dont transform if we hug you?" Shigure questioned.

"Yeah." Replied Sakura.

"May I ask how?"

"Well, it's a long story... but the short of it is I have a curse, too. I'm... sorta possesed by the spirit of a creature... and it was a sorta 2-for-1 deal, you could say, so I also get a second power..."

"Do you're parents know about this?"

"My parents were killed."

"Oh, my dear Sakura, I'm so sorry!!" Shigure hugged Sakura with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Shigure get your hands off her before I cut them off." Yuki threatened as Shigure backed off.

"How'd they die?" Asked Kyo.

Sakura bit her lip.

"I lied, they were never killed... I dont have parents... I'm not even human." She admitted.

-ALL- "What?!"

"Well... I would show you but-"

"Show us, show us show us!!" Urged Shigure.

"BUT, it's ugly, and, like you guys, the time when I change back varies... and when I do change back, I'm naked.

"Pleaaaseeeee?"

Sakura laughed.

"Sakura, you never told us how you knew about the curse."

"oh, right. Well, thats my other power. It's not mind-reading as such. Just... when there's something unusual about somebody... I just know. when we first met, Yuki, I knew about the curse, and everything thats happened to you. Same goes for Kyo and Shigure. But it only works once with any person. _If_ there's something unusual, that is."

"That explains it." Said Shigure.

"Sakura, what is the creature you transform in to?"

"You'll see... one day."

"Right... Uhh, Sakura, I mentioned this before, but if you wanted to, you could possibly live with us."

"Yes, yes divine idea, Yuki!" agreed Shigure.

"But... there are no more spare rooms. some one will have to share a room. And the living room has a draft because Kyo punched a hole in the window. Tohru's is too small, so I guess she can stay with me!" Shigure was very happy with this.

"No she wont." Yuki said firmly.

"What're you suggesting?" Sniggered Kyo.

Yuki flushed.

"She's not stayin' with me." Kyo stated.

"Well... there is that spare mattress under my bed- and uhhh..."

"-sigh- Fine, Yuki, she can sleep with you." Shigure said in defeat.

"Shigure! Dont s-say it like that!" Muttered Yuki, who was now a tomato with legs.

And, before he knew it, Yuki (coz he was under heaps of stress) transformed.

"Awww... you guys are bullies. Poor Yuki... So, you guys would'nt mind if I moved in with you?"

"Of course not!" Shigure laughed.

"Thank you so much!" Said Sakura and hugged Shigure.

"Sakura you're too kind! I wish Tohru was more like you!"

"No you dont Shigure. And dont get too used to it..." Laughed Sakura.

"Well I better go get my stuff from the warehouse. Thanks again!"

"Do you need any help?" Asked Yuki.

"Only if you want to."

"In that case, I'll help." Smiled Yuki.

Sakura and Yuki walked to the warehouse, Yuki still a rat.

They were walking quietly when Sakura broke the silence.

"If you want, I'll transform too, to speed things up." she offered.

"Only if you want to." Yuki said.

"In that case..." Smiled Sakura, transforming instantly into a...

sorry guys, must end it. next chapter hopefully wont take as long 2 type lol

and remember ill try mention u if u review!!!! ok bye bye


End file.
